<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pajama Jam by kellyn1604</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208937">Pajama Jam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604'>kellyn1604</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pajamas, Suggestive Themes, What? Who wrote this? How did this get posted under my name? I would never....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone says pajamas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth &amp; Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pajama Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No. I told you. You weren’t invited.” She had been planning this shindig for weeks. Her friends and a few goblins were already crammed into her living room waiting for her, their blood coursing with sugar and fingers greasy from popcorn sure to leave grease stains. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re being ridiculously difficult, Sarah,” Jareth replied, tapping his gloved fingers against the edge of the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“My house, my rules.” Sarah crossed her arms. This was the hill she would die on. “Say your right words, and maybe I’ll reconsider.” She watched as his features flashed from annoyed to amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are cruel. May I please attend your pyjama party?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I said ‘your right words,’” Sarah bit her lip surpressing her grin. “It’s a pajama jam, not a pyjama party.” Victory was within her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Jareth drew himself to his full height. His brows furrowed as he gritted through his teeth, “May I please attend your pajama jam?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry one more time...I didn’t quite hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pah-jam-ah jam, you spiteful little—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty, we would love to have you.” Sarah turned to give him room to come through the portal to her small home. “Change into your sleeping attire and come on through.” She heard his footsteps behind her and proceeded down the short hallway to the raucous living room. </p><p> </p><p>“May I inquire as to which cinematic feature we shall be enjoying this evening? It’s been many a year since I have partaken. I was unaware theatres could fit into such a modest dwelling.” He stopped to admire the family portrait on the wall. Young Tobias had grown considerably. As had Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now! It may be modest but not everyone can have a castle. We’re watching Goonies. It’s about a bunch of kids who...” </p><p> </p><p>Entering the room, all noise ceased. She noticed the eyes of her friends donned in pajamas she had purchased or made for them to wear during their monthly sleepover shifting from the floor to the ceiling, anywhere but in their directions. Damn, was having him here really going to kill the good times that fast? </p><p> </p><p>She continued, “Who search for the treasure of a pirate named—-“ Sarah turned “One-Eyed-WILLIE! DAMNIT, Jareth you’re naked!”</p><p> </p><p>His lips curled into a snide smile. “You said to change into my sleeping attire. Once again taking things for granted.” He sauntered past her. “I wear neither pyjamas nor pajamas.”</p><p> </p><p>A blight of goblins rushed to clear a place on the couch for their stripped sovereign though they did not stop to take a seat elsewhere but slinked down the hallway from whence their king had appeared. The sounds of the snickers and screams fading in the distant bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jareth sat on the sofa, stretching his arms across the back cushions. “Do pass the popped corn, Hedgewort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh. Of course, Your Majesty.” Hoggle lifted the bowl in the general direction of the Goblin King. “Hey, uh, Sarah...I just remembered...I—uh—I forgot I’ve some business I forgot. Fairies and um--snakes hiding all over.” He waddled away as fast as his short legs could carry him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady. I, too, should not leave my post for such a length of time. It was an honor. Come, brother Ludo.” Ludo followed Sir Didymus as he always did, with a sad wave before disappearing down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys, you don’t have to leave. Jareth put some clothes on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not. This is what I sleep in. Rules are rules. Let the rabble leave.” He gracefully plucked a piece of popcorn out of the bowl resting on his lap and popped it into his mouth. “What flavour are those delightful colourful bears I see?” </p><p> </p><p>Sarah grabbed the bag of gummi bears off the floor before Jareth could reach for them then tossed them at him. “They’re fruit-flavored. Knock yourself out.” </p><p> </p><p>Her friends had scattered. The remnants of their pajama jam strewn across the floor. Leaving just Sarah and the Goblin King who must have used the Emperor’s tailor. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, Sarah, you mentioned a certain One-Eyed-Willie? I do so hope the treasure he plundered was considerable, there's nothing more disappointing than small jewels. Or so I’ve heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Sarah sat on the loveseat. “Jareth, don’t you have a robe you could put on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a dressing gown, yes,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you, please, put it on?” She could barely concentrate with him sitting so close, so exposed. She’d always wondered and her imagination did not do him justice.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I could, but what will you give me in return?” He bit the head off of a red gummi bear with his sharp teeth.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Oh no. I’m not playing that game. You can just hightail your royal ass home. I’m not losing my brother again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was merely suggesting a compromise. I’ll put on a dressing gown, but you...you must wear what you actually sleep in. Not those “pajamas” you pretend to for the sake of your comrades.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face flushed. How did he know? He hadn’t been watching her? Had he?</p><p> </p><p>Jareth patted the seat next to him. “Come now, Sarah. It’s just you and me. We can settle in for the movie...blankets, pillows, any number of creature comforts between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah stared into his eyes. How did he always manage to do this? To turn the tables? To play her against her secret dreams and desires.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But that robe better be long enough to cover everything.” She gestured in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my dear.” With a snap of his fingers, he was covered in a dark emerald robe that somehow looked more salacious than his naked form.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, Sarah saw the tank top and panties she typically slept in. She could do this. It was just a movie. An innocent pajama jam amongst friends. But since when was he ever just a friend? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>